The instant invention relates to a guard for a chain saw, and specifically to a guard which will prevent serious injury to a chain saw user in the event that the saw "kicks back".
A number of devices are known which either surround or cover the guide bar on a chain saw to prevent contact between the saw chain and the user in the event of chain saw kickback. In order for the saw to continue to have full utility, such guards must allow the saw to pass through the material which is intended to be cut while providing minimal interference with the cutting operation. To this end, a variety of springs, levers and guard configurations have been proposed. While the devices may be useful, they do tend to limit the utility of the chain saw because of the complexity of the mounting mechanism and the guard devices.
An object of the invention to provide a chain saw guard which allows full use of the saw for both over-cutting and under-cutting operations.
Another object of the invention is to provide a chain saw guard which will raise above a predetermined level to allow passage of the saw chain through the material which is being cut, and which will return to its normal position at the end of the cutting operation.
A further object of the invention is to provide a chain saw guard which may be adjusted to a predetermined height above the chain saw guide bar.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a chain saw guard which incorporates a mechanism for holding the guard away from the saw chain and guide bar during certain operations, such as when the saw chain is being sharpened, while the guard is installed on the chain saw.
Another object of the invention is to provide a chain saw guard which is easy to use, economical to manufacture and which has a minimal number of components, to insure that the guard will be used as intended once installed on a chain saw.